


How a House Became a Home

by fembuck



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a long, long day when Jane Rizzoli returns home and her woman and her dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How a House Became a Home

Maura was already at her apartment by the time Jane tiredly made her way through the door and wearily bent down to give Jo Friday her customary stomach scratching. It had been a long day and Jane was exhausted, but despite her tiredness Jane felt a smile spreading across her lips as her fingers brushed through Jo’s hair making the dog pant happily. It had been nice to come home and have Jo waiting to greet her, but coming home to Jo and Maura was infinitely better.

“You always greet the dog before me,” Maura commented lazily as she leaned against the kitchen counter, arms folded loosely across her chest as she gazed over at Jane and Jo.

“The dog runs to me,” Jane drawled, smirking as she looked over at her girlfriend. “You just … lean expectantly,” Jane said waving her hand vaguely,

Maura smiled at that and nodded before freeing her hands and using them to push away from the counter to go greet her girlfriend properly.

Jane licked her lips as Maura sauntered towards her, and then she gave Jo one last quick pet before standing just in time to accept Maura into her arms.

“Is this better?” Maura asked, wrapping her arms around Jane’s waist, brushing her lips against the detective’s exposed collarbone as Jo scampered out from between the two of them.

“Much,” Jane whispered leaning forward to close the small space between them.

A contented sigh escaped from the detective as her lips met Maura’s and when the blonde lifted her hand to cup Jane’s cheek, deepening the kiss to give Jane a proper welcome home, the detective moaned happily.

“You’re tense,” Maura breathed out against Jane’s lips, breaking the kiss far too soon for Jane’s liking, though the brunette was light-headed and more than a little weak in the knees from it.

Maura’s hands ran up and down Jane’s arms soothingly as she spoke, and as Jane leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Maura’s neck, she murmured, “Maybe a little bit,” even though she knew her body was radiating tension.

It had been a very long day, and sadly she had not been able to think up an excuse to head down to the morgue and see Maura which had made it seem even longer.

“Are you tired?” Maura asked carefully, though she rolled her neck to the side to give Jane more access to the column of her throat.

“No,” Jane murmured as she kissed her way up Maura’s neck until she could capture the blonde’s lips again.

Maura’s body was melting into hers in an unmistakable way and the timbre of the blonde’s voice when she asked her question was one that Jane only heard under very specific circumstances. Maura wasn’t inquiring about her energy levels out of politeness, she had plans for Jane, sexy plans, and Jane wanted to learn every intimate detail of them.

“Liar,” Maura accused gently as her hands continued to trail lightly over Jane’s body. She had seen the detective’s posture when she came in the door and had heard the tiredness in Jane’s voice when they first started to converse.

“Nuh uh,” Jane replied smiling a little against Maura’s mouth. “I’ve got my second wind.”

Maura’s head cocked thoughtfully to the side and Jane closed her eyes knowing what was coming next.

“Actually, the term ‘second wind’ refers to the return of relative ease of breathing after prolonged period of exercise or physical exertion, not …”

Jane groaned and buried her face in the sweet juncture where Maura’s neck met her shoulders and nuzzled the blonde as she murmured, “I don’t like this class,” into her skin.

Maura smiled at that and dutifully stopped explaining as she drew her hand up to run her fingers through Jane’s hair. Jane’s ability to listen to her explanations of the wonders of science and biology was never stellar and significantly decreased as the day wore on. Add exhaustion into the mix and it was usually only seconds before Jane clamped her hands over her ears and shook her head distraughtly side to side, silently begging Maura to stop.

Jane released a soft, content sound as Maura’s fingers continued to comb through her dark hair, occasionally massaging her scalp in a way that always made Jane feel decadent, like a pampered tabby cat. Sighing, Jane burrowed further into Maura’s neck, wrapping her arms more firmly around Maura, holding the blonde tightly against her as her eyes closed and she breathed in the blonde’s scent.

“Come on,” Maura said as Jane’s body relaxed heavily into her arms. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“I like the way you think Dr. Isles,” Jane murmured slowly, sleepily as she drew her head back to look at Maura, her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to focus her thoughts.

Elegantly painted fingers reached out for Jane and caressed her cheek fondly. It was as Maura had suspected. The detective could barely keep her eyes open. Jane had been in danger of falling asleep in her arms, and if she didn’t get the brunette into the bedroom soon she was going to have to drag her.

“I know you do,” Maura breathed out, smiling to herself. Jane was adorable when she was sleepy, but she knew better than to tell the detective that.

Jane was talking big, but Maura could see and hear how fatigued she was and knew that the moment Jane’s body hit the mattress that sleep would overtake her. So while Maura did plan on stripping the detective she knew that there wouldn’t be much time to enjoy it because Jane’s PJs were going on right after.

Despite being near collapse Jane was trooper and Maura found herself contending with the detective’s hands roaming tantalizing over her body as she stripped Jane of her clothes. Jane’s hands were so frisky in fact that Maura was beginning to wonder if she had over-estimated exactly how much energy Jane had left in her reserves. However, when Jane stretched and then curled onto her side after Maura gave her a gentle nudge onto the bed, the blonde knew that she was absolutely going to have to save her plans for another night.

Jane made a good show of calling her back over to the bed when Maura made her way to the dresser which housed the two drawers she kept some sleep-ware and few extra pairs of clothes in, but when Maura had shucked her clothes off and gotten out some night clothes for herself and Jane and turned back to the bed, she found her detective clutching a pillow to her chest already fast asleep.

Putting the clothes aside, Maura watched Jane as she slept for a few moments, entranced by the detective as always. Jane always looked so peaceful when she slept. She always looked so young, so at peace, so innocent when she slept. Seeing her so open and so vulnerable made Maura’s chest tight with love and she always wanted to take Jane into her arms and hold her forever.

Eventually Maura gave her head a little shake, and smiled at herself before she moved towards the bed. Lowering the sheet with Jane asleep on top of it was difficult but Maura managed, and after wrestling the pillow out of Jane’s arms the blonde slipped onto the mattress besides Jane and took the brunette into her arms.

Jane instinctively sought out the warmth of Maura’s body and snuggled against her. Maura smiled happily. It wasn’t often that she got to be the big spoon and hold Jane through the night and she was delighted at the opportunity to do so.

It may not have been how Maura had planned to spend her evening, but as the doctor pressed a sweet kiss to Jane’s shoulder and then closed her eyes, she really couldn’t find it in her heart to mind.

The End


End file.
